warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Abgelehnte Bilder: *Archiv 1 Geprüfte Bilder: *Archiv 1 *Archiv 2 *Archiv 3 *Archiv 4 *Archiv 5 *Archiv 6 *Archiv 7 Grasspelt Datei:GrasspeltbySonnensturm_.pngGrasspelt... 18:47, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Die Farbe gefällt mir, aber das Shading ist zilmlich fleckig und man kann die 'Ansätze' gut sehen. Ich finde auch, dass der Übergang vom hellen ins dunkle beim rechten Auge etwas hart wirkt. :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 19:43, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) gebe rosenherz da Recht, außerdem sind die augen sehr dunkel und das shadiing ziemlich fleckig und sollte noch verwischt werden (edit:sorry, hab vergessen, zu signieren: 21:36, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) *''geändert (Augenshading, ,,Fell´´shading weicher gemacht) 18:54, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC)'' * geändert (nochmal das Augenshading) 16:58, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) 10:32, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Das Shading ist wie immer noch sehr fleckig. Besonders um das Maul herum. Ohrenshading ist nicht exakt gesetzt. Müsste etwas tiefer. Die Brust und das restliche Körpershading geht. An der Brust ist noch ein Fleck wo die Brust ins von uns gesehen, linke Vorderbein geht, dort könnte das Shading auch noch einen Tick dunkler. Rest ist relativ in Ordnung - 07:01, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:42, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)' Allgemein ist das Körpershading etwas zu stark und man sieht teilweise die Streifen vom Übergang. Besonders an der Schulter und an den beinen ist es sehr stark. 14:09, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (jetzt sieht es doof aus) 15:41, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Am Schweif, den Beinen und den Ohren könnte das Shading stärker, am Rücken sollte es ganz entfernt werden. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:08, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 10:43, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde das Shading etwas fleckig und zu schwach :/ 09:53, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (ich glaube es ist immernoch zu fleckig...) 14:16, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ja, Stimmt. Das Shading ist immernoch ziemlich fleckig, es sollte mehr verwischt werden. ^.^ 15:31, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 16:11, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Bin bis zum 19.10. im Urlaub, kann daher nicht weiter arbeiten. Bitte um Verständnis. 16:11, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich bin eh jetzt dafür :D 12:10, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sry, das Shading is noch recht hart und fleckig :/ - 14:06, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Außerdem wenn ich mich nicht täusche (sonst ignorieren), ist die Schwanzspitze irgendwie heller oO 18:58, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Im Körperfell sind noch dünklere Flecken - 21:18, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 11:53, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Sry, aber die rechte Ohrspitze hat noch drei hellere Pixel. Das Shading find ich teilweise zu hart und dann wieder an einigen Stellen zu schwach :/. Zu fleckig ist es auch noch :/ 13:37, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (ich wusste nicht ganz, wo das nun zu schwach und wo zu hart ist. Woher wusstest du das es genau drei helle Pixel sind? 14:37, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde das shading immer noch zu fleckig und streifig... also ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll, aber es ist nicht gleichmäßig außerdem denke ich du könntest ihn noch stärker shaden... ich finde irgendwie er sieht aus als hättest du ihn mit ölfarben ausgemalt an manchen stellen ist ein dunkler shadingstreif/-fleck und direkt danaben wieder ein heller... okay das is eine blöde beschreibung^^ aber mir ist grad nix besseres eingefallen :/ 13:23, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:00, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist zu unterschiedlich. An der Brust passt es aber an den hinteren Beinen und am Schweif ist es zu wenig. ^^ Und beim Hinteren linken Bein könntest du das Shading noch ein wenig verwischen. ^^ - 23:09, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:29, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Am Schweif und an den Vorderbeinen ist das Shading noch zu schwach, auch allgemein ist es am Körper selbst irgendwie leicht fleckig. 17:48, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 18:32, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist noch zu fleckig und zu hart, besonders am Bauch, Schweif und an den Beinen - 15:25, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann Rosenherz da nur zustimmen - 19:51, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 10:30, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde, das Shading ist noch nicht verwischt genug 217.251.99.247 18:06, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Du könntest das Shading an Ohren und Kinn stärker machen 10:51, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen etwas zu dunkel^^ - 15:34, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Vorderpfoten-Zehen sind irgendwie nicht geshadet 16:08, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 15:42, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist sehr ungleichmäßig. Am einen Vorderbein ist es zu hartkantig an den anderen Beinen entweder zu verschmiert oder zu schwach. 18:54, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:41, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch einbisschen zu schwach.- 13:03, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (hab erstmal nur son dunklen Pixel am Schweif aufgehellt) 17:07, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Tut mir leid aber das Shading ist noch ziemlich ungleichmäßig und du könntest es noch weicher und etwas stärker machen ^^ 14:57, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 16:45, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Der Bauch und Schweif könnten noch kräftiger geshadet sein. 18:15, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Tau zu 16:19, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 11:45, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Blizzardwing Datei:Blizzardwing.byTopas.png... 14:59, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Augenshading noch viel zu viel :/ 15:37, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 16:21, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sieht toll aus! 12:46, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:53, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde du hast ihn gut hinbekommen :')? Lilie Sry ich finde das eher gescheckt als gesprenkelt - 21:08, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :@Star: könntest du mir erklären wie ich ihn jetzt ändern soll? Ich habe nämlich noch nie verstanden was ''dazwischen der Unterschied ist...'' - 09:11, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ich wünschte ich würde es endlich verstehen wie man die Katzen ausmalt.Ihr könnt das alle so gut.ALLES SUPER BEI DEINEM KUNSTWERK!!!--Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 12:58, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sols Vater Datei:SolsDad.byTopas.png- 11:22, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) auser das an ein paar stellen shading fehlt ist es ganz gut ;) Ja, irgenwie find ich das Shading an einigen Stellen auch ein wenig schwach. Is aber eher unwichtig, da es ansonsten super ist :) 21:46, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Habs trotzdem mal geändert' - 13:16, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen gefallen mir voll *-* ~ 15:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:45, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Besser ^.^ 16:00, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ist nicht nur seine Schnauze heller? 18:26, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 18:30, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :@Tau: Ich finde, die Schnauze und die Brust sind beide heller als der Rest... darüber lässt sich aber bestimmt streiten, weil man das auf dem Bild auf seiner Seite nicht so gut erkennen kann... 12:26, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab bei mir nachgeschaut, es ist wirklich nur seine Schnauze die heller ist ^^ 17:52, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 12:38, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 17:24, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bitte verwende eine Fragezeichen Vorlage, mach die grau mit der helleren Schnauze und grauer Augenfarbe^^ - 17:37, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (da ich mir nich so sicher war wie du das gemeint hast, hab ich mich ma an Sunfish orientiert) 11:18, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mondflügel (Diskussion) 17:41, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ~ 17:39, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Owl Feather Datei:OwlFeather.png 21:31, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schick, schick :D Lilie 17:55, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber cih finde sie ist irgendwie leicht rosa und das augenshading ist etwas hart und sieht irgendwie abgehackt aus :/ Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 18:07, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Wiki muss erst Überschreiben 14:51, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hm jetzt ist wieder die Frage ob sie hier eher gesprenkelt oder gescheckt ist, bei Blizzardwing ist das selbe Problem :/ Notiz Endlich. mal. fucking. festlegen. was. wie. definiert. ist. :| 18:34, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ich würd sagen, dass gesprenkelt eher so getupft (wie hier) ist und gescheckt entweder eher so ins getigerte oder ins gefleckte gehen kann. 18:43, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Speckle Datei:Speckle.byTini.png~ 20:26, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wunderschön ^^ 87.169.73.110 11:07, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : @anonymer Benutzer: Bitte unterschreibe nachträglich innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden, da wir dein Kommentar sonsten löschen müssen ^^ 17:55, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) WOW ~v~ 217.251.110.247 16:57, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Süper! 18:52, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 14:43, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sorry Tini, aber Speckle ist getupft oder gesprenkelt D: 18:45, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ichg finde das ist echt gut geworden, ich frage mich echt wie du das so toll hinbekommst! ^^ 87.169.64.6 20:00, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:23, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Tau zu :/ eventuell kannst du das Shading am Hals-/Kinnbereich auch etwas abschwächen, es sieht ein wenig wie ein Fleck aus, musst aber nicht unbedingt ^^ ~ 16:35, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das sieht ja wie eine echte Katze aus.Super! Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 11:47, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 12:47,16.Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert - >.> - ' 13:10, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ranke- Einzelläufer Datei:Ranke.by.Gewitter.pngSo... Anmerkung: Mangaversion kommt noch! 13:03, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:06, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber ich finde, dass das Shading etwas zu großflächig ist. Ansonsten super, besonders das struppige Fell gefällt mir ^.^ - 20:56, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du solltest ihn am besten in den Grautönen seiner Mangaversion färben, allerdings noch mit dem Fragezeichen , zudem müsstest du noch seine Tigerung an sein Mangabild anpassen. 17:34, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry, ich hab leider null Ahnung wie er im Manga ausssieht xD Bis auf das kleine Bild auf seiner Seite (wo nur Stirnstreifen zu sehen sind!!) hab ich keine andere Vorlage, weswegen ich wenn möglich ein Ganzkörperbild von ihm brauche, ansonsten kann ich das net verbessern. Außerdem: braucht er nicht eine normale und eine Mangaversion? Kann sein, dass ich mich auch irre... -- 18:44, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) thumb|281pxHier -> Ich hoffe das Bild ist ausreichend.. - 10:05, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja danke :D 12:17, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '''So ich hab mein bestes gegeben... die beine hat man zwar nicht gesehen aber who cares, man hat ja fantasie... - wiki hat aber noch nct überschrieben! 13:08, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde es perfekt ^.^ aber eine Frage: ist das nicht die Mangaversion O_o ??? 92.227.75.235 12:36, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Doch das ist die mangaversion 14:15, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *-* Eisblitz (Diskussion) 17:26, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eulenpfote Datei:Eulenpfote.byWaschmittel.png - 15:23, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also mir fällt jetzt nichts negatives auf... :3 17:14, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sieht toll aus 19:11, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ich finde ihn noch etwas zu dunkel für hellbraun ^^ 18:53, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mir gefallen die Streifen nicht so sehr, sie sind so dick und so wenige... Die Augen find ich auch ziemlich orange, kann aber vernachlässigt werden :) 20:58, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eulenpfote ist HELLbraun getigert... Die Streifen sind auch sehr wuchtig finde ich.... Sorry 87.169.73.110 11:05, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Echo Datei:Echo.byLeo.png So :/ naja :/ sie wird mit tiefgrünen Augen beschrieben, sind sie auf dem Bild zwar nicht, hab ich aber mal gemacht, kann aber noch ändern. Das Dunkle und Helle an den Ohren hab ich mal vom Bild übernommen, kann aber auch weg, wenn es nicht passt :/ ~ 12:42, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also Leo *_* Viel epischer als meine Echo , sind alle deine Bilder zwar alle mal aber trotzdem *_* Epic *_* ~ 13:19, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 11:14, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wow *-* ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 10:28, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ganz gut geworden :) 23:30, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Einfach perfekt 87.169.73.110 11:03, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ihre Augen sind zu dunkel ^^ tiefgrün muss nicht unbedingt dunkel heißen 18:28, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (Danke für den Hinweis ^^ ich habe jetzt mal versucht, die Farben so gut es ging von dem Bild ihrer Seite zu entnehmen ^^) ~ 20:31, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Fuchsbart Datei:Fuchsbart.byWaschmittel.png - 17:38, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber ich finde die Tigerung an Kopf und Körper ziemlich unecht und das Shading ist an der Brust finde ich zu stark. :( Aber die Tigerung an den Beinen finde ich schön :3 21:28, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Srry aber ich kann Sprenkelfeuer nur zustimmen 78.51.40.102 17:38, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Tupfenschweif Datei:Dapplepaw.byWaschmittel.png 05:20, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:00, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sieht einfach überzeugend aus XD 21:29, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das ist echt ein schönes Schildpatt-Muster!87.169.64.6 20:02, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 'Sry, aber ich finde die Flecken eibisschen zu sehr zerlaufen :/ Außerdem der eine Fleck neben dem Schweif in schwarz sieht komisch aus wenn der zum Bein hinausläuft..Die Pfoten sind zu stark geshadet sie sehen schon grau aus und das Shading ist manchmal evt. zu stark :/ - 12:43, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''also ich finde die Flecken perfekt mit dem Verlaufen und so, nur das Shading, das is mir jetzt auch aufgefallen. Trotzdem bleibe ich beim DAFÜR! 17:49, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das Shading würde ich auch noch weicher machen, aber die Flecken sind hammer! *__________* '''Mondflügel 217.251.102.196 18:23, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...da einige für die Flecken sind und nur einer dagegen, werde ich sie erstmal so lassen, um das Shading kümmere ich mich. 08:43, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ein Bild ''muss geändert werden, selbst wenn es nur ein Dagegen und 10 Dafür hat. Außer wenn das Dagegen einen Vorschlag beinhaltet, der dann dem Aussehen einer Katze nicht mehr entspricht darf es ignoriert werden. 18:35, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)'' ''Also ich finde es echt verdammt gut *-* 87.169.73.110 11:01, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Also, Tau, wie meinst du das jetzt? Weil wie ich die Flecken mache, ist ja eigentlich meine Sache, und die anderen finden sie gut. Muss ich das jetzt ändern? Sry das ich mich so dumm anstelle xDD 12:23, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, du musst die Flecken ändern, ansonsten würde das Bild nach 7 Tagen wegen nicht verbessert abgelehnt werden, und nein es ist nicht nur deine Sache - 12:47, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Stripes Datei:Stripes.byTopas.png Numero 7 16:04, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde ihn eigt. ganz gut =D Aber der Bauch und das Maul könnten mehr Shading vertragen und ich weiß nicht ob es daran liegt das meine Augen schlechter werden ohne meine Brille oder das Augenshading ist iwie zu stark , so stark das ich kaum welches erkennen kann :/ - 18:37, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 12:45, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich find die Katz episch :3 nur am Bauch würd ich viellt. noch etwas stärker shaden :) 18:00, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 11:26, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :3 15:22, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ~ 17:43, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Elsterpelz ~ Kriegerversion Datei:Katzen.png Unfälle gibts...^^ ( hab mich so gut es ging an das Comic-Bild gehalten :3 ) Jaa, es gibt Unfälle wie diese, dass jemand mal ein schönes Bild malt xD 16:44, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich fall um so ein großer umfall ist das. Ein unfall der tollen ausmallerei! Es ist total Hammer geworden *-* Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 17:12, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 17:09, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du hast deinen Unfall super hingekriegt *______* Mondflügel 217.251.102.196 18:28, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *_ *-* Wow *-* - 18:31, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *-* 18:36, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber der rechte Fleck am Schweif ist nicht ganz 'ausgemalt'. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass der Fleck an der Vorderpfote und der am Rücken teilweise heller Bzw. dunkler ist, also nicht gleichmäßig dunkel. Sind nur Kleinigkeiten, ansonsten super :) 18:57, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die ungleichmäßigen Flecken sind wegen dem Shading *überleg* ich verwischs mal ein bissl mehr an den Stellen. Aber den Schweif habe ich mir nochmal vergrößert auf Gimp angesehn, finde aber nicht, was du da meinst :( Ich weiß jetzt, was du meinst. Ich werds demnächst verbessern :) '' '' 19:09, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *geändert (Wiki, übercshreib! D:) 19:58, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :) 09:32, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *-* 09:51, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich schließe mich den anderen an, super Arbeit Sprenkel, nen schönen Unfall haste da gebaut :D ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 17:45, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Augen- und Körpershading gefallen mir, bis auf diesen hellen Fleck unter der Brust am Beinansatz. Aber die Flecken gefallen mir gar nicht :/ Neben dem Fellübergang, der dir sonst sehr gut gelungen ist, wirken sie sehr aufgeklebt, als ob du über die Flecken mit dem Übergang noch mal Flecken gemacht :/ vom Muster bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ich habe leider kein Bild zur Hand :( ~ 10:01, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich find das Bild total klasse *o* und ich find die Flecken super, am besten weil sie in das Fell verlaufen. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es bei den echten Katzen auch so ist, ne ich glaub nicht. Aber egal... :/ ansonsten find ich das Bild toll. Das shading ist gut gelungen und die Augenfarbe auch, ich würd nur das schwarz an der Pfote ein wenig ändern, dennn man sieht die Striche, bei den zehen nicht mehr. Aber sonst super :) Saphir (schreib mir) 13:19, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Ich finde die Flevcken hast du gut hinbekommen. Und auch im gesammten sieht es schön aus. Leythe don't ending story 14:14, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich finds total klasse :D Eisblitz (Diskussion) 15:01, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *geändert 16:06, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Immer noch geil *-* 16:30, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sieht voll cool aus wehe jemand beschwert sich :) ne frage was hat sich da geändert? weil es immer noch schön ist xD Ist doch immernoch der Hammer ;) ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 17:08, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Um ehrlich zu sein, seh ich auch kein Unterschied, ich glaub du hast die Flecken weicher gemacht xDD Also ich fand es ja vorher schon schön und meine Meinung ist geblieben :D Saphir (schreib mir) 17:12, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Ich finds supi! 17:57, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber das entspricht noch nicht ganz seiner Mangaversion. So ist er zB kurzhaarig, hat eine schwarze Schwanzspitze und die Mitte seines Rückens ist durchgehend weiß (In etwa so wie bei Barley 18:55, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mehrmals in Skype nachgefragt, welche Vorlage ich nehmen soll... naja. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr auf diesem Mangabild im Artikel erkennen und das, was ich dort sehen konnte, habe ich eig. auch gemacht. Nun ich möcht jetzt nicht rumheulen, werd ich eh wohl oder übel verbessern müssen, ... :D 15:04, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Na ja du trägst daran auch keine Schuld, wenn du nur das eine Bild zu Vorlage hast und den Manga nicht hast, weil Beltz den ja unbedingt aus SkyClan's Destiny weglassen musste (<.<) hast du ja keine möglich keit, dir das genauer anzuschauen ^^ 17:49, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sunfish ~ Redone Datei:Sunfish.byStar.png - 17:51, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich versteh zwar nicht den Sinn von diesen Fragezeichen-Viechern, aber das Shading und die Augen sind gut ^^ 18:26, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß auch nicht, ich find das Bild schön, aber... :/ hm... das shading ist eigentlich ganz gut gelungen, aber mit Fragezeichen hab ich es auch nicht so... ich glaub das soll heißen, dass man nicht weiß, wie die Katze aussieht. Wenn ja dann ist es gut, wenn nein hätte ich die Augenfarbe anders gemacht oder ein bisschen stärker. (sry mit bewerten hab ich es noch nicht so) Saphir (schreib mir) 17:18, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern : Ja, es soll heißen, dass man nicht weiß wie die Katze aussieht ^^ Und die graue Augenfarbe ist noch zusätzlich da, da im Manga keine Farben vorhanden sind, sondern nur grau - 17:20, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Aso, okay, na dann find ich die Katze gut, shading gefällt mir und wenn man nicht weiß wie die Augenfarbe ist, dann sehen die Augen auch toll an xD Saphir (schreib mir) 17:23, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Brust und Schweifshading könnten noch etwas kräftiger ansonsten toll ~ :3 18:59, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 12:43, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ~ 17:43, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Silverhawk Datei:Silverhawk.byWaschmittel.png :/ Naja.... 09:21, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also das Shading und die Augen finde ich gut, aber die Tigerung... ich würde viellt. kleinere Streifen machen oder so... und in der Beschreibung steht, dass er strubbeliges Fell hat oder so. Da würd ich viellt. ein wenig abstehendes Fell malen, wie bei Stars' Gelbzahn... 15:28, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber die Streifen könnten meiner Meinung nach ein bisschen, hm... verblasst oder verwischt sein, sie stechen so "umrandet" raus. (kein besseres Wort gefunden xDD) am Rücken sehe ich auch kaum shading, ich weiß nicht ob das an mir liegt aber... naja... an der Brust ist das shading aber gut geworden :) Saphir (schreib mir) 17:27, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Ich muss den anderen zustimmen, die Tigerung ist wirklich komisch Mondflügel (Diskussion) 14:37, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Petalfur ~ Redone Datei:Petalfur.byStarRedone.png Joah xD - 12:52, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also erstmal, im Artikel ist doch schon ein Bild :/ und ich finde die Augen nicht richtig bernsteinfarben.. ich würde viellt. ein wenig mehr ins gelb oder hellorange gehen 16:01, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das ist ja auch ein Redone Sprenkel xD ''nur das mit den augen wie Sprenkel gesagt hat aber sonst purrrfect :-) - 16:10, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Augenfarbe geändert '- 16:59, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also, falls das Wiki bereits überschrieben hat, dann finde ich die Augen immernoch zu orange :/ 23:27, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 14:36, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wir haben einfach unterschiedliche Vorstellungen :) 18:04, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ~ 17:45, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Spinnenpfote Datei:Spinnenpfote.byWaschmittel.png ._. OMG Das ist ein tödlicher Unfall 17:45, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Richtig gut geworden :D 87.169.73.110 18:39, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Echt gute Arbeit, Waschmittelchen :3 18:40, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Da hast du ja einen tollen Unfall gebaut :D Weichpelz 'Nothing should you butt alive :)' 15:29, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Er sieht echt toll aus! Mondflügel (Diskussion) 17:46, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 14:21, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 16:21, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich finde, die Augen sind nach oben etwas zu dunkel, das Shading ist am Rücken sehr großflächig und an der Brust zu hart :/. Zudem ist die Tigerung meiner Meinung nach schwarz und nicht dunkelgrau, einige Streifen sind auch zu dick und passen nicht zum Rest der Tigerung :/ ~ 17:47, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Habichtfrost Datei:Hawkfrost(K).byTini.png :DD ~ 20:19, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sry, aber 1. ist die Tigerung etwas zu fein, um natürlich auszusehen und 2. ist der Übergang von weiß zu braun zu gerade und zu lang, was auch wieder unnatürlich aussieht. Mir gefallen auch die Augen nicht ganz so gut, da es vielmehr ein grelles Türkis als ein helles Blau ist.... Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich hier "posten" darf, aber egal...Dornenblüte (Diskussion) 13:34, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Dornenblüte : ''@Dornblüte: Ich habe alles ganze genau, wie bei der Schüler-Version übernommen, also sollte er so aussehn... -'' 15:09, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ich finde dein Bild echt toll! Ich frag mich was daran noch auszusetzen wäre.... :-D 87.169.55.236 15:39, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich hätte jetzt nichts gegen ihn. 16:25, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ;) 17:25, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das sieht einfach super aus.Die Tigerung sieht echt super.Alles SUPER!!! --Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 17:51, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Alter wie kann man etwas soo verdammt gut hinbekommen ???!!!! xD 92.226.136.94 17:54, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) '''Geändert - Hab den weißen Bauch etwas weicher gemacht ^^ - ' 18:33, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Immernoch dafür. 11:59, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Was fürn Toller Habichtfrost *-* ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 12:20, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) So ein Bild verdient diese Spakoline nicht ;D - 15:29, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Er sieht toll aus! Die Augen 'leuchten' richtig ^^ Mondflügel (Diskussion) 16:05, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich hasse ihn, (also den charakter) aber mit diesem wunderschönen bild sieht er richtig süß aus xD Eisblitz (Diskussion) 17:29, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ~ 17:47, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) - 12:36, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC)